In laparoscopic hernia repair, implantable hernia prostheses are utilized to provide reinforcement and support at the hernia defect. Such implantable hernia prostheses or other sheet-like prostheses (e.g., films, surgical fabrics, and the like) are rolled up and inserted (e.g., housed within a trocar cannula) through a small incision cut into the skin and abdominal wall. Generally, such implantable hernia prostheses are flat sheets (e.g., of woven or knitted surgical fabric) that are trimmed to fit the anatomy of the defect site as needed prior to being rolled up and inserted through the incision. Once inserted, the implantable hernia prosthesis can be unrolled and affixed to the defect site using sutures, tacks, or the like. The implantable hernia prosthesis can integrate into the surrounding tissue via tissue ingrowth.
However, manipulating implantable hernia prostheses during laparoscopic procedures presents numerous challenges to a surgeon. For example, trocars only provide a limited range of motion and require the user to grip small instruments such as graspers when manipulating (e.g., unrolling, positioning, etc.) the implantable hernia prosthesis. Moreover, in many instances, the mechanical and physical conditions of many implantable hernia prostheses change upon exposure to bodily conditions and environments, such as bodily temperatures, body fluids, and the like. In particular, when exposed to moisture, such implantable hernia prostheses can hydrate and become less stiff, making them more difficult to deploy or unroll. Additionally, in some instances, the implantable hernia prosthesis may include a tissue separating layer intended to minimize visceral tissue attachment to the prosthesis. Such tissue separating layers can hydrate, warm up, and soften, making them more fragile and prone to tearing, abrasions, or rupture, thereby complicating a user's ability to handle and place the implantable hernia prosthesis during surgery and implantation. Such self-adhering layers can further complicate a user's ability to handle and place the implantable hernia prosthesis during surgery and implantation.
Additionally, in abdominal and pelvic laparoscopic procedures, the insertion, placement, and fixation of such implantable prostheses prove even more challenging. Due to the use of extremely delicate prostheses in such surgical procedures, the aforementioned concerns are magnified by the increased risk of rupture or tear. As such, even routine handling of the extremely delicate prostheses can be associated with risk of failure of the delicate prosthesis in such procedures as currently performed by doctors.